


记春节的特殊活动

by Tracer_05



Category: gb - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracer_05/pseuds/Tracer_05
Summary: 连环车预警
Kudos: 4





	记春节的特殊活动

春节返场计划！  
GB向，小汽车（微r）各种梗各种性格任您挑选  
内含七位老师：语文，数学，地理，生物，化学，体育，信息  
是群投票和点梗的结果，有看上其他老师的可点梗日后出第二波返场。

前提背景  
因为肺炎疫情要搁家待着（对！）  
所以你们一定要带好口罩啊！（超大声！）

有一位老师搞特殊要用烟花（不过大家别学他）  
我们要爱护环境！（开开❤️❤️过大年✨✨）

【0】语  
新春佳节，院子里张灯结彩  
但由于新型肺炎，街上空荡荡的。

“唉……这过年不让放炮就算了，年关将至又出现疫情，无聊死了哎”你瘫在沙发上把手机屏幕摁亮又熄灭，看着屏幕上的帅哥变了又变，不由得叹息。

“宝贝儿那咱来玩个游戏？”语文老师斜眼带着笑意的看着你。

“游戏？！什么游戏？”一听有活动你两眼发光，大眼睛怔怔地盯着面前的语文老师，心里的期盼值达到顶峰

“成语接龙，接不上的一方就要听从对方安排一整天哦”你看着他笑的邪魅，仿佛胜券在握，你也不甘示弱  
“来就来！”

“一个顶俩”他眼角的笑容更深了，仿佛他已经胜利一般，正思忖着怎么惩罚你呢

“俩……俩……”哪有俩开头的成语啊，你深知自己掉进这个男人挖的坑里了，视死如归地说“啥惩罚，我听就是了！”你气哼哼地白了他一眼，看见他翻出手机，给你指了指屏幕上的字，你吓得马上低头看着腿间那物。  
一朋友圈内容：过年还能干点什么啊？肺炎不能出门，我和我老公三天已经做了四十次了。

你正思考着自己一天要上他十三点三次自己会不会精尽人亡，他便搂住了你“宝贝儿，肏我～”

你们愣是从客厅做到卧室，到处都是你们的痕迹  
“啊～唔，宝～宝贝儿”娇喘声不绝于耳。

“宝贝儿，咱不能输给他们，咱一天至少二十次！”你白了他一眼，看着他无力的瘫软在床上，还要欠揍般说着骚话，你便又用力的抽插起来。

《还有……还有四次……唔》《艹，语文老师哪来这么多骚话》

【1】数  
已经是大年初三了，放寒假以来你就没怎么出过门，学习更是有你的数学老师专门居家辅导还包做饭给肏的那种。

“老师，今天晚饭吃什么呀？”你从他背后猝不及防的抱住他的后腰。把脸紧紧埋在他的肩膀里。

“额……别，起来，做饭呢……”嗡嗡的震动声被隐藏在厨房抽烟机抽气的声音。男人面色发红，腰轻轻撑在台子上，腿看起来有些发软。

这正是你的杰作，他浑身赤裸只穿着围裙，红樱和臀部完美的露了出来，里面放着变频震动的玩具，淫水顺着臀线往下坠。

你顺着插了进去，把他的手紧紧按在台子上，腰向前一顶一顶地，撞击着前面的欲望。

“啊～唔，呼……额啊”  
“嘶～嗯”  
娇喘声只能传到你的耳朵里，你亲吻着他，啃食着他的嘴角，铁锈味弥漫在你的嘴里，舔舐着他的美味。

“老师，秀色可餐”  
“啊～”

《嘶，突然觉得饭没有老师好吃了怎么办？》《不要……》

【2】地  
室内一片寂静，偶尔能听到打火机和烟头与凉水接触的声音。  
你和你的地理老师吵架了，没来由的，愤怒情绪一点就着。

“piu～peng”屋外的烟花正绚烂着夺人眼球，你看着他点着烟走向阳台，开着窗子，冷风吹散了屋子里的暖气。  
他正抬头仰望着夜晚里烟花，有些雾霾，看不真切的朦胧。  
你站在他身边，这是他少有的安静时刻。

“我们也来放个烟花？”你转头看着他的侧脸，他的眼角好像被风吹的流下了点生理盐水。  
“放，哪有烟花？”低沉沙哑的嗓音令你皱了皱眉头，伸手掐了他手中还冒着气的烟。  
你关了灯转身去抽屉里翻出一盒火柴“嚓”在黑暗的屋里发出阵阵火苗。

“就，就这个？”他轻觑的笑着仿佛在看一个傻子一般。  
“哄三岁小孩也不能那根短火柴吧，笑死lz了”他在一旁捧腹大笑，你甩灭了火柴，猛的把他压在窗户上，顺手脱掉他的裤子。  
“艹，你tm干……”  
“干你”你把还带着温度的火柴插入后穴，引得他惊喘。  
“艹，啊～嘶”“你tnd谋杀啊！”“嗯～唔”  
前面那物和烟花一起喷发绽放，男人一下就软了腰的靠在玻璃上，冰火两重天。

《为什么不用仙女棒？》《怕折》

【3】生  
你家先生已经半个月没回过家了。  
从新型冠状病毒肺炎发生以来，他就在实验室里泡着了，你只能在家乱转，看着被传染人数越来越多，你也心急的不得了。

“他该有多着急啊”

是夜，你又一次再等先生回家的时候睡着了，不过这次，你等到了你的先生。

“嘭”的关门声被他缩到最小，但是在沙发上抱着枕头的你还是醒了，你看着家门口那个单薄的身影，唉，又瘦了。眼眶下的淤青能看出来这几天他一定没睡一个好觉。

“老师……”你抱住他瘦的硌人的身子，他把他所有的重量都压在你身上。  
“唔……我回来了”你紧紧的抱着他，眼眶里的滚烫的水滴在他肩膀的衣服上。

你扶着他进了屋，在灯光下这才看清他泛着红，他难耐的扯了扯衣服。  
“乖，我发情期到了……”他疲惫地看着你，这让你心中是又怒又疼。  
“不是发情期还不会回来吗？连好好睡个觉都没空？”你带着怒气说出这句话，信息素味道如此浓烈，已经不是发情第一天了，连发情期也要撑着工作吗？你气的转身就准备走，他虚浮地抓住你的手，嘴里还哼哼唧唧的。  
“我想睡个好觉……”男人的声音沙哑，眼眶发红好似快哭出来，委屈的不行。  
因为发情的折磨，他根本没法好好睡觉，这又怎么能打抑制剂强撑着不适工作呢？

你回身抱住他炙热的身子，后穴已经不需要任何润滑，直接进入让你们两个都发出喟叹。  
“嗯……嗯啊”  
“嗯～”  
解了男人燃眉之急，他便沉沉睡去了。  
你叹了口气，照顾着这个只不会照顾自己的男人。  
《这个肺炎什么时候才能好啊？》《小傻瓜，没有什么是能难倒中国人的》

【4】化  
你的化学老师正在上课，准确的说是在给你一个人上课，在别人看来他讲的热血沸腾，激情澎湃，通俗一点就是脸红，但只有你知道他现在有多可人。

零零星星的娇喘从他喉咙里发出，你早就忍不住想好好干他了，听课什么的，不存在的。

“这两者反应…生成……哈嗯”压在嗓子里的喘息声已经快要不受控制。光着身子的老师也快受不了后穴跳蛋的折磨。

你故意和他保持距离，看着他渐渐发抖坐不稳，你也慢慢放下手中的课本，掏出跳蛋的开关，静静地等待老师扛不住的那一刻。

他的喘息声愈加明显，眼镜已经有些滑落，他正准备去扶一下眼镜，你突然加快跳蛋的速度，他惊吓的一颠一颠地。他大张着嘴喘气，糜乱的眼神勾引着你。

你把他按到墙上，冰冷的墙壁让他不得不靠紧你身，你舔舐着他的肌肤，咬弄着脖颈。

“嘶……啊哈，嗯哈”  
送他上了高潮。

《化学老师在线发骚讲题》《……》

【5】体  
既然疫情不让咱出门，那就在自家跑步机上跑步。只是这次，你的体育老师跑的速度可是慢了很多。

他双手撑在扶手上，就快要站不稳，明明没跑多久脸上却满是汗水，仿佛每一步都在忍受着巨大的不适。完全没有以往的轻松，连基本的摆臂都做不到，他撑着身子，脸色涨红，不均匀的呼吸让你听了情动。

你停了脚下的跑步机，上到老师那台，从身后抱住他，这也不由得让他加快速度，按摩棒在腿间一顶一顶，每跑一步按摩棒就会顶在敏感点上。

“哈～不行，不……”你又推着他往前快跑几步，摸到内裤间多出来的棒子，你狠狠一按，他竟然差点跌倒。

“唔……不，别～”一直都是老师自己运动带动按摩棒运动，你刚刚顺手开了自动，他大呼不要，你也看他快撑不住了，便关掉了跑步机，你让他跪在跑步机上，加快了按摩棒运动，他喷出一股液体，晕睡在你怀里。

《床上运动+体育运动＝？》《肏》

【6】信  
你把他压在洗盥台上，阴茎摩擦在冰凉的台子上，你从后面顶着他的后穴。

“唔……啊，嗯”你情迷的伸着脖子，眼睛微眯，靠在你怀里。  
你插着他带他走进浴池里，暖热的水覆盖在你们二人身上，你抽插了几次他便射出来了。  
你用花洒冲击着前面的刚释放完有些软塌的那物，一边那较缓和的水流冲在后穴里。

“啊～别，涨……”水进在肠道里，把肚子撑起一个小弧度。你摸着微微鼓起的肚子，坏心眼地按了按。

“嘶～啊”混合着白浊的水又从后面流了出来，你拿手堵住后穴，咬着他耳朵笑。

“乖，别骚着流水”你又将自己那物顶了进去，把没排出来的水又冲了回去。

他睡瘫在你怀里，你简单地清理他的身子，吻着他合了眼。

《老师要怀孕了呢……》《你的》


End file.
